The emergence of pathogens resistant to known antibiotic therapy is becoming a serious global healthcare problem (Chu, et al., (1996) J. Med. Chem., 39: 3853–3874). Thus, there is a need to discover new broad spectrum antiobiotics useful in combating multidrug-resistant organisms.
Importantly, it has now been discovered that certain compounds have antibacterial activity, and, therefore, may be useful for (he treatment of bacterial infections in mammals, particularly in man.